Promus Me
by oichigo-11
Summary: Summery – “Promus me that you will never forget me?” Tears streamed down pale cheeks as a short answer was heard “Yea, Promus”


**Summery –** "Promus me that you will never forget me?" Tears streamed down pale cheeks as a short answer was heard "Yea, Promus"

It was hard; as is every funeral of someone you love.

The Leaf village was quite; unnaturally quite.

No one made a noise as they walked to the Hokage Tower; the sky was a dark gray, matching the mood the people felt.

The mood felt the same when the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

Yet this was harder; this was one of the 9 Genin. It was Naruto who was lying in a coffin looking peacefully; despite the fact that he still had browses visible on his pale face.

The ninja's, just like the other funerals, laid down white lotus flowers on top of his open coffin; all but one person, that person was none other then Shikamaru.

He walked up with Ino and Chouji and laid down a bundle of Forget-Me-Not's; he turned away with Naruto's final words ringing thru his head.

"_Promus me that you will never forget me?"_

He remembered every little detail; he had been too late.

Kakashi had been too late; Sasuke had nearly killed him, and he was barley holding on.

By the time he had got to the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade; He was about to die and wanted to say goodbye to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru couldn't stand to be there anymore and walked off as Lady Tsunade's voice rang out and broke the silence.

"Dear friends and fellow Leaf ninja's; we are here on this grey and dreadful day to say goodbye to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Last to the Namikaze line and son to the Yellow Flash of Konaha, The Forth Hokage himself Namikaze Minato."

Tsunade stopped to wipe the tears that threaten to fall; most of the ninja's already had tears falling.

"I never wanted this day to come; I, as all of us, saw Naruto as the next Hokage, the Rokudaime. We will all miss Naruto; and I am more then sure that this village will be unnatural dull and quite"

Lady Tsunade's voice was lost as Shikamaru walked away; he couldn't let them see.

"_Shinobi don't cry"_

His father had thought him that; but more then likely, he too was crying as Shikamaru was now.

Naruto has changed his life; and I would be dark without him.

Shikamaru walked to one of the many grassy hillsides that he laid and watched the clouds; yet when he got there he saw one person that struck anger to his core.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru's hands clenched into fists; the first thing Sasuke noticed was the clothes he bearded.

"So who died?"

The first thing out of his mouth; dripping with evil and tiredness.

"You should know _him_"

Shikamaru knew that he held hatred in his voice; Naruto wouldn't have liked that.

All he got as an answer was an eyebrow rose in question; when Shikamaru didn't answer Sasuke went to leave but couldn't.

Shikamaru had him in a shadow jutsu; when Shikamaru spoke he had anger and sorrow.

"Naruto is dead. You killed him"

Sasuke just stared; unfazed.

"You took him away from _me_…you took the next Hokage away from this village"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly; it hit him.

"…I didn't know he found someone…someone to care for him"

Shikamaru's feelings over powered him as tears streamed down his pale cheeks, as he took out a kunai; Sasuke copying him, step by step.

Only Sasuke only had his sword; or so Shikamaru thought.

When Shikamaru threw the kunai it was aimed for Sasuke's heart; it hit its mark.

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru went down; a dai shruiken sticking out of his back.

When Shikamaru woke up he was in the hospital; and Naruto was standing in the door way, smiling.

"You're not suppose to be here yet, Shika"

Naruto moved and another, taller blonde walked in; a split image.

"This is Shikamaru; Shikamaru, this is my dad"

The Forth Hokage; Minato Namikaze.

The said person smiled before shaking his head; sad and slow.

"It is not your time; go back and become the Rokudaime in my sons place"

Shikamaru nodded; shocked that the Yellow Flash was talking to him.

"I must get back; hurry up here, he must go"

When he walked out Naruto came up and kissed him; Naruto pulled back and handed Shikamaru the cursed necklace.

"Wear it, please"

Shikamaru nodded; but couldn't hold back the tears.

"Become the Rokudaime for me; and don't forget me neither ok?"

Lady Tsunade was sitting by the bed when Shikamaru woke up; his left hand curled in a fist.

Shikamaru brought it to rest on his lap and undid his fist; what showed was Lady Tsunade's necklace.

"How did you?"

"I saw them; Naruto and Minato. I must have died, but I saw them. He wants me to become the Rokudaime"

Tsunade nodded as she stood up and walked out; she stopped at the door way.

"Be careful of that necklace, it may kill you."

Shikamaru smiled lazily; before putting on the necklace.

"Naruto survived, so will I"

Four years later the village gained some of its life back; though nobody did a thing on October 10th but put out candles on the door steeps.

A tall person was leaning back in the Hokage's chair looking out the window; not noticing the door opening.

"You're wanted; it's the 10th of October"

The Hokage got up and stretched before picking up their hat; then vanishing in a puff of smoke.

They appeared on top of the Hokage Tower; Tsunade's necklace gleamed in the sun.

"Today…is going to be troublesome"

Some one behind them chuckled; moving beside them.

"Now Shikamaru; you know what _I _went thru"

The said ninja made a 'blah' nose before looking at his people; one thought went thru his mind as it always did on this day.

"_Promus me that you will never forget me?"_

"_I Promus"_

All around the Hokage Tower; Forget-Me-Not's blew in the light breeze as Shikamaru spoke.

"I Promus Naruto; and never forget you"

Before addressing his people in the memory of Naruto Uzumaki; as he has done for four years.


End file.
